lost children
by Linzlabyrinth
Summary: children find out that they need to save the world from an evil that has been araound for 100 years
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

"The children, were chosen last night" Draco said bowing before a huge black wolf, who sat a on a throne of gold in the centre of Peal Castle, "good Draco. Name them to me" the wolf said getting up and walking towards the large crystal just across the room from the throne, he looked into it and saw the children that were chosen to save both worlds from the evil that was about to come, and then re-unite them. "Come Draco, show me each one intern and I shall bless them in the name of God."

"Well I can't name them all sir, but I do know their names" Draco stuttered, hoping that his master was not mad with him. Moddy sighed, Draco was always a nervous boy, he took after his father, "tell me their names then and we shall see who is who" Moddy laughed lifting one big paw and patting him on the back. Draco told him the names of the children and then looked into the crystal and as he said the names of the children, a glow formed round their heads, singling them out as the chosen ones. Then Moddy stood on his back legs. raised his front ones, now his arms to the heavens and shouted "Dear God, I ask you in your name to bless these children, Rob, Adam, Lauren, Joe, Fozia, Aisha K, Aisha R, Rachel, Emma, Kristy, Sophie, Emily, Stuart, Aron and Lindsey. Help them grow, resist temptation and in your name our father protect and prepare them for the battle that is about to come. In you we trust. Amen." And then as if by magic the now sleeping children were lifted up towards the heavens and were blessed, with powers and abilities no other human would or could ever possess. Moddy looked towards one of the children and gasped in happiness and shock. One of the girls was the grandchild of Audrey that the prophecy had specified, his soon to be mistress. He smiled at the child and said "I shall be your childhood friend. I shall protect you while you sleep; you are going to be different to all others but the same as all of these." And with that the world went dark.

These children, babies at the time they were chosen had no clue of the path that was then made for them, the deal that the wolf had made with one of the children's ancestors and above all of the battle that could lead to their rightful home, or to their destruction. As they grew so would their powers and when they met friendships will be formed. But Moddy knew there would be sadness that could lead one of the children into the arms of the evil one , if that should happen he and Draco will be there to stop it before time ran out and evil would then take over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue.**

"The children, were chosen last night" Draco said bowing before a huge black wolf, who sat a on a throne of gold in the centre of Peal Castle, "good Draco. Name them to me" the wolf said getting up and walking towards the large crystal just across the room from the throne, he looked into it and saw the children that were chosen to save both worlds from the evil that was about to come, and then re-unite them. "Come Draco, show me each one intern and I shall bless them in the name of God."

"Well I can't name them all sir, but I do know their names" Draco stuttered, hoping that his master was not mad with him. Moddy sighed, Draco was always a nervous boy, he took after his father, "tell me their names then and we shall see who is who" Moddy laughed lifting one big paw and patting him on the back. Draco told him the names of the children and then looked into the crystal and as he said the names of the children, a glow formed round their heads, singling them out as the chosen ones. Then Moddy stood on his back legs. raised his front ones, now his arms to the heavens and shouted "Dear God, I ask you in your name to bless these children, Rob, Adam, Lauren, Joe, Fozia, Aisha K, Aisha R, Rachel, Emma, Kristy, Sophie, Emily, Stuart, Aron and Lindsey. Help them grow, resist temptation and in your name our father protect and prepare them for the battle that is about to come. In you we trust. Amen." And then as if by magic the now sleeping children were lifted up towards the heavens and were blessed, with powers and abilities no other human would or could ever possess. Moddy looked towards one of the children and gasped in happiness and shock. One of the girls was the grandchild of Audrey that the prophecy had specified, his soon to be mistress. He smiled at the child and said "I shall be your childhood friend. I shall protect you while you sleep; you are going to be different to all others but the same as all of these." And with that the world went dark.

These children, babies at the time they were chosen had no clue of the path that was then made for them, the deal that the wolf had made with one of the children's ancestors and above all of the battle that could lead to their rightful home, or to their destruction. As they grew so would their powers and when they met friendships will be formed. But Moddy knew there would be sadness that could lead one of the children into the arms of the evil one , if that should happen he and Draco will be there to stop it before time ran out and evil would then take over.


End file.
